dinerdashfandomcom-20200215-history
Wedding Dash 4-Ever
' Wedding Dash 4-Ever' is the current game of the series and marks the appearance of Quinn's parents. It is the fourth and final installment in the Wedding Dash series. The game was released on August 10, 2010. Story With the mishaps of the previous game behind them, Quinn & Flo are planning her mother's anniversary when they get an unexpected surprise from Lynn, who had come down to help with the supposed wedding of Joe and to help Quinns' planning business. Flo is unwillingly thrown into Quinn's dilemma but decides to stay out of it with Quinn's promise that she will tell her mom the truth. After the first touches to the ceremony venue Flo asks Quinn when she will tell Lynn the truth, Lynn interrupts them asking what's happening, with Quinn once again lying Flo is still unimpressed. Lynn is prepped to meet Joe, her future son-in-law and meets him to discuss the wedding, which Quinn interrupts in order to keep the truth flowing. Quinn then thanks Joe for helping her out again. Quinn, Joe and Lynn are having dinner in Flo's Diner, with Lynn discussing several personal things, Lynn asks Joe how long his parents have been married, and when he reveals they're on their 33rd anniversary Lynn breaks down in tears and reveals she and Quinn's Father are no longer together. Lynn is still sobbing from the news about the separation and tells Flo & Quinn that she saw his phone and was answered to a woman who called her "The Wife." When he refused to explain who she was she separated and left to come to DinerTown. Quinn promises that she will fix this. Back in the apartment, Quinn hands her mother a dress from her father that was tailor made along with 2 tickets to a princess concert. While Lynn is unsure why he wouldn't tell her the truth; Quinn finally comes clean about the wedding with Joe, seeibg that all the hard work went towards nothing Quinn tells her that one of them will be having their big day under the banner. In one last scene, Quinn's Father and Lynn have their renewal and anniversary with Quinn & Joe watching nearby. Joe says that this is exactly how he pictured their wedding, with the 2 holding their hands. Gameplay The Reception Like every game the reception starts out with the guests coming in, this time from the bottom, you must then drag them to their requested table or spot, failure to fulfill their request breaks the seating chain. After you seat the guest, they have a present to give to the gift tower then they will want the 3 course meal, disasters and requests may happen during this time. After eating their 3 meals you can now drag them to the dance floor where they will begin dancing. Chaining is completing the same actions (such as seating or the same meal type) in a row, the chaining does not go higher than 5 and some sepcial requests break the entire chaining process of successful seating or meals. Requests do not chain. Missing Items During the reception the couple or one of their guests have lost some valuable items, they are hidden in plain sight or discreetly behind some of the decorations, most levels have 3-5 missing items while some have 2 or 6. Successfully collecting all the missing items before the level is over will earn you a very special gift from the couple that will be added towards Quinn's Big Day. Each level (except mini-0games) have missing items and each item found earns you 50pts. Disasters Like the other games a disaster will pop up, click the jagged balloon of Quinn and it will send Quinn over to fix the disaster. Upgrades to Quinn make her fix the disaster faster. *Wedding Arch - The bouqet on the arch will topple over *Norbert - Norbert will fall asleep *Kathleen - Kathleen will start splashing food everywhere *Jax - Jax will run out of Rosy's arms, calm her down then drag him back to her *Kyle - Kyle will go out of control by his dance moves (only happens if Kyle is on the dance floor) *Wedding Crashers - Bonnie or Clyde will start humming as they appear in the line, drag them to the kicked out sign. *Bridezilla - If the wedding is going bad the bride will morph into the terifying Bridezilla, calm her down before the groom explodes into Groom Kong Upgrades Before a level, you may be able purchase upgrades using collected love tokens, acquiring these tokens can be earned from a previous reception, the ceremony game and the conga line game. *Quinn - Lynn's morning powerwalk makes Quinn faster each time. *Flo - Lynn's new sneakers for Flo make her faster each pair. *Chef - Lynn teaches the Chef new tricks at the kitchen making him faster. *Table Trays - Trays hold 1 more food. Starting at 3 ending at 6. *Dance Floor Strobes - Lynn's strobe lights cheer everyone at the reception. 4 only. *Tables - Lynn's tailor-made cloths make the table guests more patient. *Waiting Line - Lynn's lush hand-made rug makes line guests patient. *Wedding Arch - The new arch makes the couple more patient *Picture Area - The new picture area makes people in said area more patient. *Plants - Lynn's beautiful plants make everyone more patient. *Coffee Machine - Lynn's home-made brew speeds up the served guest. Each upgrade makes the machine refill faster. Requests As always, 4-Ever comes with requests, when a guest or the couple request, Quinn must be used to fulfill the request. *Speech - A guest may request the microphone for a speech, take the microphone over to them. Guest speed is no longer a factor to how long their speech is and all talk the same amount. *Cocktail - A guest or the couple may request a cocktail drink, send Quinn to grab the drink and give it to them. Click on the drink pile lightly otherwise Quinn may have a wasted hand with a useless cocktail. *Picture - After finishing dessert a guest may want a picture taken, drag them to the photo area and send Quinn to take the picture. If you acquired Joe, he will automatically take the picture. *Kiss - A guest may want the wed couple to give off a reception kiss, pull back to the arch and they will kiss. This only happens if one or none of the couple are at the arch. Mini-games New to 4-Ever is the addition of more different mini-games. Completing a mini-game earns the player Love Tokens. Ceremonies always happen before some weddings, they are a puzzle-memory game that require the player to drag-n-drop various guests to their requested seats. You only pass the level if you correctly seat the required number of guests, getting expert requires seating every guest correctly. After some reception levels, the couple will host an after-party conga line, this special mini-game requires planning and memory. The player will start with Quinn and then begin clicking on other stray party guests in order to keep the conga line going, you can only select a guest that is within direct compass point reach. In order to beat the game, you must collect a set number of guests to bring to the couple, getting expert requires every guest in the game. Guests New *Janet - Janet is peaceful and patient southern belle who chews eat bite 20 times. *Maricruz - A sexy and attractive woman, Maricruz is adored by all men. She eats fast. *Bernie the Bookworm - DinerTown's favorite timeless looking guest, Bernie is patient but slow due to his love of reading. *Mei Ling - Mei Ling is a beautiful eastern diva with an impatient streak. *Seth - Seth is a very mysterious and charming rock music lover, don't keep him waiting. *Hal the Hungry man - Hal of DinerTown is a voracious eater and request 2 of each course. *Kyle - Described as a stereotypical white boy who loves to rap, Kyle is elegant in his nature and wants to get to the dance floor quickly to break out his moves. ]] Returning *Derek - Returning from the original game, Derek has been upgraded to 4-Ever's current animation. Suave, cool and popular, Derek is a patient ladies' man. *Chloe - Returning to 4-Ever, Chloe has been upgraded into her current appearance. A cool, sweet and beautiful mother, Chloe is liked for her beauty and motherhood. *Kathleen - Kathleen, now an older child, has returned to 4-Ever and now causes food fights. *Grandpa Norbert - The elderly, forgetful and very slow eating grandfather, Norbert requires special attention for his no showing of requests. *Rosy & Jax - Rosy is the gossiping aunt that loves mingling, beware when Jax escapes her arms. Gallery Derek.png KathleenChild.png Mei.png Chloe 2.png wedding-dash-4-ever-screen1.jpg wedding-dash-4-ever-screen2.jpg screen_01.jpg screen_02.jpg Seth.png|Seth Mei Ling.png|Mei Ling Maricruz.png|Maricruz Category:Wedding Dash series Category:Dash series